


Night Shift

by Godisbisexual



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Doctor AU, Doctor Castiel, Doctor/Patient, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Human AU, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Protective Castiel, Sabriel - Freeform, bartender gabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godisbisexual/pseuds/Godisbisexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean is having trouble in paradise and goes and gets drunk only to get injured really bad.  Having no where to stay he has to go home with his doctor who insists he shouldn't do anything for at least two whole months said doctor is Castiel fluff ensues.</p><p>Sorry I suck at summary's please read though!!! :)</p><p>Also its not edited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The End or the Beginning?

The Impala stuck in a garage was not Deans idea of paradise nor was the fact that he didn’t get to drive Baby as much as he used to especially since that was why he had to fix her in the first place.  Still sliding under her and being able to fix her up was always rewarding so he wasn't complaining.  Dean had gotten a job here earlier that month and his boss with a part time as Deans best friend let him work on the impala to his hearts content as long as he did other peoples cars first.   

 

"Dean it's about time you head home brother. I don’t want you working too hard and getting hurt even if it's your own car." Benny shouted from the office slash lobby area to the left of the garage Dean worked in ten to nine every day except for on weekends. "I can't be held liable for your injuries if you do something stupid" he drawls out in his deep southern accent only half joking.

 

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming." Dean chuckles and slides back from under the car pumping it back down so the wheels touch the gas covered floor.  Wiping the oil from his forehead on a nearby rag on the floor Dean starts to head out and go home but not before giving Benny a quick pat on the shoulder and throwing a quick goodbye his best friends way before exiting with the chime of a bell.

 

The cold air bit at Deans cheeks and he found himself wishing he could have fixed his car completely.  He pushes forward though along the cracked pavement looking back at Bens Auto Shop and smiling because hell, his friend finally got his Shop up and running after five years of saving up to buy the garage. The shop was a shade dark brow with a huge white garage on the side and it was in an ideal place.  There is a road about a block from the shop with about five bars and cars are constantly needing towed due to drunk drivers.  Guess who they call? That’s right the closest shop which just happens to be Benny's.

 

Benny and him had met up one night in a bar after a hard day of work for the both of them.  Immediately after meeting the two of them began to talk about cars and even their screwed up families after they had had enough to drink.  Which was a lot considering Dean could hold his alcohol. After that they became fast friends even if Sammy was wary at first from all the way down in California.  Benny had really helped him through some tough times.  Dean didn't take to Sammy leaving very well and was on the verge of self-harm when he had become friends with Benny.

 

Shaking those thoughts from his head he continues to walk.  The street that Dean is walking along is quite but a few cars pass him buy.  His jacket does little to help the cold air that whistles threw the tree branches and threw the layers of clothes Dean has on. Leaves are clinging on the branches like a lifeline on the cusp of falling off. Dean is smiling despite himself at the cold weather remembering when his mom used to make homemade pumpkin pie and apple pie during the holiday season.

 

Dean continued his journey getting closer and closer to Lisa and his house in a small suburban neighborhood.  When he finally reached his destination he's relived to be out of the cold. He got home earlier than usual and is happy he gets to actually cook dinner for once.  It's not that Lisa is bad at cooking, but Dean likes to take the stress of cooking off her shoulders every once and a while.  Not only that but Dean enjoys cooking being in control and creating something delicious in the process it calms him right down after a long day at work, or just a hard day in general.

 

Walking along the strategically placed flat slabs of rock leading to the porch on Lisa and his front lawn he gazes at the flowers that are slowly dying against the brick of his house.  Fall is coming and that means raking leaves.  Dean sadly is too prideful to let one of the boys that comes by every fall and winter asking to rake leaves in exchange for money or shovel snow do it. That leaves only one option he has to do it himself and with the two huge oak trees out front he has a feeling it's going to be a ton of fun.

 

He grabs the door and shakes the handle only to laugh when he realizes that its locked. Sick of the cold he hurries and grabs the spare key from under the mat and unlocks the door.  Glad that he can feel heat returning to his bones he heads toward the kitchen. Until he isn't headed to the kitchen and he is stopped dead in his tracks.

 

In the hallway loud moans bounce across the walls and Dean is too shocked to really do anything about it until he does.  He runs into his room "The hell is this." He shouts seeing Lisa and Victor tangled up in the sheets together.  His sheets mind you. Grabbing his picture of his mom and as many clothes as he can while Lisa shouts at him to stop because she can explain became tiring and he eventually just ran out the door not giving two shits if it was an "accident".

 

Sure him and Lisa fought sometimes.  But he thought that what they had was decent, good, sturdy I mean they were married for fucks sake.  Oh and Ben Dean absolutely loved the kid and would have been one hundred percent positive that the little rascal was his if it weren't for the DNA test.  Well it looks like Dean won't be seeing much of Ben anymore because of Lisa.  Dean didn't even want to imagine when this whole thing started or how Lisa and Victor ended up like that.  In fact he wanted to forget it completely.  If not because it hurt like hell then because he deserved it.  He was good for Lisa he played with her kid, he cooked when he could, and he loved her.  What more could you want. 

 

Unless he had done something wrong.  Had he worked to many hours?  Not gotten her enough flowers or taken her to fancy restaurants. Had he failed her just like he failed everyone else in his life.  Had he failed her like he did his mom and Sammy with how he wanted to leave.  Or like how he wasn't the perfect soldier for his dad.  Either way he supposes this was bound to happen Dean Winchester doesn't get nice things.  That’s for the best, of everyone.

 

Again wishing he had his car Dean ran back across the lawn. A fleeting thought ran through his head that he wouldn't have to rake leaves anymore but that just made him sadder for reasons unbeknownst to him.   Set on getting thoroughly smashed Dean headed over to a bar he frequented called _The horn of Gabriel._  It had a fuckin cheesy name but it was a surprisingly classy place and he was friends with the owner slash bartender there Gabriel who had talked him though quite a few drunken rants.  Upon entering the bar Gabriel immediately noticed something was wrong with one of his favorite customers and he pulled out some whiskey before Dean even got up to the bar. 

 

"What's eating at you Dean-o" Gabriel asked concerned passing the drink over with a smirk on his face.

 

Dean downed the drink in two swigs and placed the glass back down on the counter in front of him.  "Don't wanna talk about it Gabe." He said in a gruff voice looking up he added "Vodka please."

 

Gabe frowned but he obliged grabbed a shot glass and poured the liquid in while trying again "Come on tell an old friend what's got you down.  Did you finally realize you liked dick and had a big gay panic.  Like I told you before you're just my brothers type.  I'm sure he could help you through this problem of yours" Gabe chuckled trying to lighten the mood some. 

 

Completely ignoring Gabriel's interrogation Dean downs a couple more shots of vodka and a purple nurple.  "Beer." Dean grunts out.

 

"You know what I think you can be done." Gabe says taking the alcohol from in front of Dean to the back. "Come on I think you've had enough to drink let's get you back home okay."

 

"Sorry no can do Gabe.  You wanna know why." Dean hiccups out "Lisa cheated on me can't have a home I don't got one that’s why so give me some beer." He continues on "Was I not good enough for her? Did Ben not like me?" Still hiccupping he goes on "That must be, has to be."

 

"You know for some reason I don't think that’s why." Gabriel says shaking his head as Dean exits the bar hoping his friends sober enough to find some place to stay.

 

Dean starts walking towards the garage saying as it’s the only place he can go to and the fact that he's too stubborn to ask anyone for help just like everything else.  The air is even chillier now than it was earlier and Dean stumbles along the side walk almost falling a couple times and with his muddled brain he almost gets run over. Finally reaching the shop he turns on the light and lets the thermometer go  up a couple notches.

 

Knowing that fixing cars helps him forget what's currently on his mind Dean goes to finish up the impala while cranking his car back up one of the bolts that keeps the car up wasn't quite as tight as it probably should have been.  So when he slides under her just beginning to actually get something done he is caught unawares as the Impala come crashing down on him hitting him straight on the head and right before everything goes black he can feel a crunch and small smoke wafting throughout the air in the garage.


	2. Hospitals Stink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is in the hospital Sammy is worried and who is that so called Doctor Novak?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for leaving Kudos and likes if you liked it and ahh I'm excited because this fanfiction has gotten more kudos and reads then anything else I've written. Leave suggestions and corrections if I make a mistake!!!

Dean woke up on a rock hard bed with various machines beeping at his side and the taste blood in his mouth.  The tangy metallic taste soon is all that he can taste once as he recognizes it for what it is.  He tried to move only to grunt in pain and curl up further into the bed.  He tries to think back to the night before but comes up with a blank.  Dean continues grasping at the darkness that surrounds him not wanting to face the real world yet.  Them he feels a hand with long fingers grasping around his wrist and the beeping that Dean had gotten so used to that he almost didn't notice it anymore suddenly sped up double the pace it was.

 

"Sir, sir can you hear me."  A gruff voice asks from above Dean.  Hearing the voice startles him even more. The voice sounds him of grinding coffee and other things he can't quite get his mind to process at the moment.

 

"What" Dean tries to grumble out but feels a shooting pain travel through his throat that feels like he swallowed lava.

 

"Sir it probably is best if you don't try to talk you have a bad case of bronchitis but if you could open your eyes for me I can help better describe you situation."  The gruff voice continues on to the man below him in the hospital bed.

 

Dean struggled with his eyes.  Lifting them felt like there was ten pounds on each eyelash but for some reason he wanted to open his eyes for the Man with the strange gravely voice.  He could feel his eyes begin to shudder open slowly at first while flashbacks from the night before hit him hard.  Lisa, Gabe's, trying to work on baby.  After that its fuzzy and all he can remember  are flashing lights the occasional siren and smoke lots of it.  Smoke that could rival when he was four, and that's saying something.  Finally he feels his eyes glide open and the very first thought that pops into his mind is blue. The man in front of him has the bluest eyes he has ever seen in his entire life and he feels like that’s his new favorite color. Doctor Novak it says on the name tag.  Wait Dean knows that name, isn't that Gabriel's last name? Forgetting his problem he tries to speak again but only manages out half of a word.

 

"Here," Doctor Novak says handing over a piece of paper and a pen. "You should be able to move your wrists to write. You have not revived any injuries in your hands or wrists. Your injury's consist of both of your  legs broken, smoke inhalation, head trauma, second degree burns up your arms and legs, a broken rib, and a your left foot is sprained.  I recommend you stay on bed rest or at least stay in your house, if your stubborn, for three and a half months. No heavy lifting or extreme sexual activities and try to stick to a healthy variety of foods. Now do you have any questions?" He finished of looking down at his chart trying to ignore the beautiful man that laid in the bed beside him even though the various injuries couldn't let him see the man at his highest potential.  

 

Dean began to lift up the pen and paper to write a few questions including if this man was indeed related to Gabriel, when Sammy comes bursting through the door as fast as his long moose legs could carry him.

 

"Oh my god Dean! Are you all right!? I came as soon as I heard.  You stupid fucking  jerk! What were you thinking!" Sammy shouts.

 

 _"Oh, I wasn't thinking at all that’s what, bitch."_ Dean wrote on a piece of paper not wanting Sam to know about Lisa and worry even more.

 

"You two make a lovely couple." Doctor Novak says before leaving the room "I'll leave you two to it and come check up on Mr. Winchester in an hour or so."  Doctor Novak's comment makes Dean want to puke in his mouth but Sammy just chuckles.

 

"I see you're still sending off all those gay vibes." Sam laughs "I Should probably warn Lisa of her competition." Dean tries not to flinch at the mention of Lisa and sadly fails quite miserably.  He silently thanks all the gods he can think of when Sammy doesn't notice due to him being too busy worrying about Deans current condition.

 

 _"Yeah right dude! The gay go happy vibes are one hundred percent yours."_ He rights down smiling when he shows it to Sam. Even though it hurts he tries to reach up and smack Sam's head to reassure his little bro that he is okay. 

 

"Yeah right dude! You wish you could be as straight as me." Sam smiled and waved Deans hand away from where it was trying to hit him.

 

" _Seriously though sasquatch, go back to college. I'll be fine here."_ Dean added really not wanting Sam to worry.

 

"If you're sure, but I expect one call everyday on how you're doing and eat your vegetables." Sam says only agreeing because the end of the quarter is nearing and he needs to get as much extra credit in as he can he doesn't have a failing grade but he'd like to get it up.

 

 _"Cool! Now get out of here. You don't want to be late for class tomorrow, do you?  Also there is NO way in hell I'm eating your rabbit food."_ Dean moves his hands in a shooing gesture forcing his face into a smile despite how he really felt.  He was proud of Sammy, so proud sometimes it hurt he always knew that Sammy was the brain and he was the brawn.  He was happy when Sammy got accepted for a scholarship at Stanford practically the school of his dreams but it was a shock to say the least when Sammy went for it.  Due to their fathers military based parenting skills he didn't think collage was in the cards.  Especially not for him.  Sam exited the room finally when the doctor came back in with a nod of his head in passing. 

"Hello again, Mr. Winchester," Doctor Novak says as he passes Sam on the way in the room. "Any questions."

 

 _"Call me Dean, and the guy in here was my brother not my boyfriend."_  He writes down about to show it to the doctor when he hastily adds on, _"are you related to a Gabriel by chance?"_

The doctor tilts his head to the side a bit and scrunches his eyes before he reads its and he smiles a gummy smile when he does "Oh okay. I apologize for assuming Dean," He says Dean carefully as if testing it out,  "and I suppose you may call me Castiel.   Yes to answer your second question I'm related to Gabriel. He's my cousin, but we were raised together along with many other members of our family." Realizing he's starting to ramble he cuts himself off. "It was an interesting situation, that aside, how do you know of my relation to Gabriel?"

 

 _" I just took a wild guess after seeing your last name, I go to his bar a lot,"_ Dean writes down smiling because he guessed correctly. 

 

"Ah, I see" the Castiel smiles again, a sight Dean doesn't think he'll get tired of seeing.  Wait what no he doesn't like dudes, it’s the drugs it has to be yeah he blames it on the drugs. "Any medical questions though? If not I can have you nice and discharged right away." Cas adds making Deans thoughts stop right where they are.

 

 _"Besides what officially happened to me, not really no."_  Dean writes looking around the room trying not to meet the doctors eyes.

 

"Do you not remember?" Cas says then continues "Well I suppose you wouldn't if you asked there was a fire that ignited in your place of work from a spark that lit when the car you were working on fell on top of you. No damage was done to the shop, but you on the other hand, well I think you can feel the damage."

 

 _"Oh ha probably was a sign that I should've just died, no damage to the shop and everything."_ Dean writes down and begins to scribble it out this isn't a pity party.  Cas takes the paper away from Dean though before he can be rid of it.

 

"Do you not believe that you deserve to be saved?  Good things do happen Dean." Cas says practically growling in disapproval.  He continues on slightly more professionally,  "Do you think you can tell me why you feel this way. That might have been part of the reason the accident happened and we can help you get mental help as well." Cas gestures to Dean laying in the bed.

 

 _"I'm not crazy. Yeah no I know what the cause of the "accident" was and that was me not my feelings that was me doing something stupid that could have wrecked my friends business, But if you wanna get all touchy feely the fact that my wife fucking cheated on me and I have no house, my car is broken and life is just shit basically then there is that too."_ Dean is scribbling now trying to keep back tears but he would deny it if anyone who asked he finishes up and passes the now tear stained paper to Cas. What's wrong with a single man tear anyways.

 

Cas looks slightly shell shocked for a sound but continues on with his earlier topic, "Of course you're not crazy, you don't have to be crazy to get help Dean." He pauses, "Are you telling me that you currently have no place of residence?  If so then I'm afraid I won't be able to discharge you.  There is no way you will be able to heal without a steady home environment.  Is there any chance you can live with your brother, or perhaps some parents? "

 

Dean looked down for a second in what Cas would have thought was consideration but he truly was fighting beck more tears at the mention of his parents.  Jesus what drugs did they put him on sooner or later he was going to end up growing a vagina.

 

Forgoing his last train of thought Dean starts down an answer even though it would be easier to lie but for some reason he doesn't think he could utter or in this case write an untrue word to this man.  " _No my mom died when I was little, four years old actually, and my dad couldn't handle it so shit hit the fan about five years later when he was drunk in a car crash after just dropping us off at my uncle Bobby's.  As for Sammy he lives in California getting his degree.  He is going to be a big old fancy lawyer.  Sucks for you huh looks like you'll be stuck with me."_ He flashes a grin as he passes the paper back toward the doctors hand.

 

"I am sorry Dean truly I did not realize what had happened again, I apologize for intruding.  But no matter what you need to find a place to live or the hospital will kick you out." Castiel replied to the note sounding deep in thought.  At least he doesn't look pitying Dean thinks to himself.

 

 _"Well then I'm all out of ideas."_ Dean writes chuckling at how bad his life could get in the span of a day and a half.  He had been planning on proposing even but look how well that went.

 

"If you don't mind I have an extra bedroom at my house and you can come stay with me there until you are healed.  You wouldn't even have to pay, you could maybe make dinner." Castiel looks down a slight blush on his cheeks when he imagines the domestic scene. "I just have a feeling that even if you did have a house to go home to you wouldn't follow the rules at all and you would end up prolonging the healing process." Castiel pauses for breath seeing that he is rambling again but continues.  "If you have a better idea you can go for it but it's completely up to you." Castiel finishes and looks up to see a slacked mouth Dean staring back at him.


End file.
